dragon ball z vs naruto
by liuxess
Summary: This isn't just hit to hit crossover. Read the first chapter and you'll read more and more
1. Shenlong and tentailed

A dragon and a strange kind of monster were standing in nowhere, in dark. They were giant.

"Shenlong, It's time for our duel. We waited more than 500 years" the monster said to the dragon.

"Yes, ten-tailed, you're right. How many universes we have?" Shenlong talked.

"Let's see…" One of monsters tails took from nowhere a list.

"Fifteen" Shenlong looked at the list.

"So… let's use twelve of them for first fights…" Ten-tailed smiled.

" Yes. Three last will be used foe finals" Shenlong agreed.

"Well twelve fighters." Ten-tailed started shining and disappeared.

"And twelve ninjas." Shenlong turned into seven little balls and they flied into all sides.

_I Present You:_

_Dragon ball z vs. Naruto_

_Fan fiction by_

_liuxess_

Time after Majin Buu defeat

Goku and Yamcha was easily playing with Goten and Trunks. Vegeta appeared in front of goku who wanted to punch Goten in super saiyan form. Of course Vegeta wasn't hit. Maybe because of the black hole in the mountain, or maybe, because of Vegeta's kick, that sent Goku into the hole.

"Shit" Vegeta said as watching the hole and turned to the children, prepared to talk.

"Dad" Goten was near the hole. Super saiyan Trunks shot near to him.

"Common Goten, let's go." He said.

"Where you think you're going?" Vegeta asked and started walking to the direction.

"With Goten" Trunks and Goten smiled and turned to their regular form. Then vanished into the hole. Vegeta jumped into it too.

"Gosh, Don't leave me" Yamcha said and run after them.

Piccolo was watching everything from a mountain.

"Gohan, come here" Piccolo ordered in thoughts. Several seconds passed and Gohan appeared.

"There" Piccolo flied into the hole.

"Hey but why?" Gohan asked and fallowed Piccolo.

Time between Naruto and Naruto Shippuden

"Allright Team, we have to train till Naruto comes back" Gai said, when he, Neji and Lee were in stadium.

"Lee and Neji fight between each other. I'll watch how do you take down your opponent" Gai continued talking. He stepped a little back and fell into red hole on the ground.

"Master" Lee jumped after Gai.

"No way you're going alone." Neji shouted and fell into the hole.

Sasuke trained with Kabuto, at Orochimaru's place. He jumped and wanted to kick to Kabuto's head, but Sasuke's opponent jumped back. A red hole appeared in front of Sasuke and he was sucked in.

Naruto hit another Yiraiya's clone. It vanished. Only two Yiraiyas were left. One of them was the real one.

"Well, boy the last chance." Yiraiyas said in one voice.

"Okay… Shadow Clone Jutsu" three Naruto clones appeared. Two of them attacked one Yiraiya, other due- second. The second disappeared, the first attacked back: he kicked one time and three Naruto clones disappeared. The real Ninja was flying backwards. Suddenly a red hole appeared in the air and sucked Naruto In.

"It's great, that you're training us, master Kakashi, while our teacher Asuma is in a mission" Shikamaru and Ino thanked Kakashi.

"No big deal kids" Kakashi's eye smiled.

" All right I'm gonna attack you, so be careful." But Ino shouted:

"Mind Body change" And made a sign. Suddenly her body fell on the ground and Hatake started talking:

"Yes, I did It right!" cheerfully shouted. Then, from nowhere, a big red hole appeared behind Ino's body and sucked it in.

"What is that?" Shikamaru asked and jumped in.

"Oh, NO! Mind body change back!" Kakashi shouted and followed Shikamaru. Shino was watching every talks word, and now flied with bugs, into the hole.

Time after Gohan killing cell and achieving Super Saiyan second form

Gohan was reading books. Three in one time. Geography, Maths and History. His Mother was pregnant. Suddenly, mother called Gohan. He ran to the door and opened them. There was a huge black hole behind them, and it sucked in Gohan.

Time before Chunnin exams.

Gaara was sitting and killing Kurakugure Academy Students with his controlled sand. After the field was full of dead Student bodies, he saw a red hole. "Red means blood, Blood means death... Maybe I'll find something that I could kill…" Gaara thought. And was sucked in.

Time in Hell World

Kid buu was playing with Frieza. Frieza threw death ball to the kid.

"Take this, chewing gum." He laughed. Buu easily swallowed the attack.

"You can't hit me! You can't hit me!" Kid laughed and attacked. His arm grew to 50 meters and hit to Frieza's stomach. Frieza sent a huge ki blast. Buu didn't even move. He was hit and flied backwards, laughing. Suddenly a huge black hole appeared in the air and swallowed Buu.

"You're not going away!" Cell shouted and flied into the hole after Kid Buu.

Time in a seal within Naruto's body

Minato was hugging his wife.

"Don't worry we'll see Naruto soon." The fourth Hokage said.

"I know…" She answered. Suddenly a huge red hole appeared in the air.

"It can't be… I feel strong bijuu's chakra, but I never felt this kind before… Have to check it out" Minato jumped through the gate.

Time when Frieza is destroying the planet Vegeta

Frieza threw his huge meteorite size ball to the way of Bardock's, soldiers and Planet Vegeta. Suddenly, a Black hole appeared behind Bardock. The ball hit the saiyan to the hole. He vanished

Time before Naruto Shippuden

Itachi was talking in Akatsuki base to Zetsu.

"The plan… You know it…" Zetsu said.

"Yeah, but I'm sick of hunting…" Itachi answered.

"Why?" the plant asked.

"Because I want fighting." Uchiha answered.

Suddenly a big red hole appeared in the air.

"Bijuu's chakra" Itachi thought loudly and was sucked in.

Mirai Time. After Defeating Kid Buu.

"Don't worry No. 16. I'll repair you." Trunks said to 16's head.

"It's not your fault unlimited explosion was the only chance to defeat Buu. Even if he absorbed me." Head talked.

"Gosh, But I made a mistake. I trained hard and hard, but Majin buu absorbed you, then even the kai's! I trained with z-sword, but that didn't help. He killed my mother. That is the reason, why I achieved my ultimate form. But even when I letted you all free, he turned to Kid Buu and absorbed you, but not even then, he didn't get weaker, he got stronger. Then I used my plan. I'm glad it was success. But still I destroyed a part of Earth." While Trunks finished talking, A big Black hole appeared Behind him and sucked in.

**Next chapter: Hero vs. Hero. Who'll win? Rewiew!**


	2. Hereo vs Hereo Ultimate Match

**Hey, people, sorry for first chapters mistakes. Well there was one rewiew, but I hope I Have more readers****!**

**Fanzy solo: Thanks. Will you guess next fight? **

A planet with some grass, but mostly full of rocks

_This place calls Universe 1_

_Shenlong fighter: Goku_

_Ten-tailed fighter: Naruto_

_Who'll win?_

Goku landed on the ground.

"In the name of Kami, what happened?" He asked to himself.

"Goku… It's me Shenlong… I put you in the tournament… Win…" A voice in Goku's head said.

"Close" Goku thought.

Naruto landed at the other side of the planet.

"Oh, fox, what happened?" He asked his demon.

"We're in a planet… We are sent in some kind of tournament… I don't know from where I'm telling you that" Nine-tail said.

Suddenly Goku appeared In front of Naruto.

"Whoa?" Naruto asked.

"Hey, you're that kid who has the big energy." Goku smiled.

"He's the one! Attack him!" Kyubi shouted. Naruto attacked.

Goku was punched to head, and flied from a kick to stomach. He landed on his legs.

"I don't like this" Goku turned super saiyan.

"You're strong kid. But now it's time for Round 2." Goku fastly attacked Naruto and hit to his head. Then kicked to his neck, by sending him to the air. Goku appeared in the way Naruto was flying and hit him down.

Naruto crashed to the ground making dust go over him. Goku landed peacefully. Then… He couldn't believe.

Opponent's Energy was in the ground!

Naruto jumped out of the ground and made a strong punch to opponent's head. Goku flied back about ten meters and crashed to the ground.

"Yeah you're right. You won the second round. 1:1" Naruto laughed.

"But now it's round 3! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" One more Naruto appeared.

Goku stood up.

"I hate you" He said.

"Rasengan" The two Narutos shouted while running to Goku. They putted 2 of their hands close to each other. An energy ball appeared in their hands.

'What?" Goku didn't react enough fast and was hit to the ground.

"We won" Naruto said gladly, the clone smiled.

Goku jumped on his feet and attacked one of opponents. Hit straightly to head, and jumped back. Clone disappeared. Naruto fell on the grass. And jumped back on his feet.

"Gosh, how should I kill you? Common, show me what you got kid!" Goku Shouted and turned into super saiyan three form.

"This power…" Naruto was shocked. He fastly made four clones. They all made a one huge rasengan.

"HEY! Ka… me… ha… me…" Goku putted his hands into oval form.

"RASENGAN!" Narutos shouted and attacked with rasengan.

"HA!" Goku threw his arm in front of himself. A gigantic blue wave shoot from saiyan's hands. It hit the ball in Naruto's arms. A huge explosion covered the land and even hit Goku.

Goku flied from explosion. Hardly landed on his legs. Then started jumping like an insane cause his long golden hear was on fire.

When explosion's smoke disappeared, he saw and the ground FIVE logs.

"Huh?" Goku surprised. Then a voice behind him shouted.

"ULTIMATE NARUTO COMBO!" Four Naruto appeared around him and hit to Goku's head with a "horse kick". Then punched him to the air. The fifth Naruto appeared in front of saiyan, high in air and started punching Goku down like a wild beast. Goku crashed to the ground. Then team Naruto made four normal sized rasengans and hit them to opponent. Another explosion. Four Naruto disappeared, and the real one flew back smiling.

"I won…" said cheerfully.

Goku stood up from the hole that was made. He was in regular form.

"I'm too hardly hit…" Goku tried to turn super saiyan. It didn't work.

Naruto noticed that opponent is still alive. He jumped back, on his legs.

"Wait… Kaioken! My body should be enough strong to take it. Let's try. KAIOKEN X 200!" Goku was surrounded by green aura.

"Yes! I'm even stronger than super saiyan!" shouted with amazing voice.

"FOX!" Naruto shouted and was surrounded by red aura. The aura had some kind of four tails.

"KAMEHAME!" Goku wanted to shout "ha" but when Naruto appeared in front of him and hit, something happened. Goku couldn't move, his body was in full length pain. When Naruto kicked to his head, Saiyan shouted from pain. Saiyan's body couldn't take that much energy. It exploded.

"I won…" Naruto said happy and burned…

Sorry, Gokus fans. He wasn't strong enough. But I don't like this strongest heroes, so don't worry. Next chapter: Father vs. Father. Guess who?


	3. Father vs Father Who knows who'll win?

**Those who revieved chapter 2: read all your comments. Would it be a great chapter if I woulded wrote: "Goku came and destroyed the planet. Then killed Naruto and won". I don't say that this one was great, but what fun of Goku winning? ****There wouldn't any mistery left, right? And when we know that Naruto isn't the strongest, then why we are so angry? Remember: saiyans power rises as they fight, ninjas power rises when they get angry. I'm really upset that you didn't like the first mach. Sorry for the mistakes in this chapter.**

**Well, why doesn't anybody play my game? :D **

_A beautiful planet with trees, lakes, birds, bugs, animals and hills._

_This place calls Universe 2._

_Shenlong fighter: Bardock._

_Ten-tailed fighter: Namikaze Minato. _

_Will fathers fight like their sons?_

"FREEZA!" Bardock shouted as he fell on a wolf, deep within forest.

"What? I'm alive? And I'm healed? What's happening?" Bardock looked to his arms.

Suddenly Goku's ghost showed in front of him.

"Father… This is a tournament… I lost to your opponent's son… Please win…" said and disappeared like smoke.

Bardock was shocked.

"That was Kakarot… My son… Wait, a tournament? Maybe my son lost to Freeza and My opponent is King Cold… DAMN YOU ICE FAMILY! DIE!" He threw a yellow blast to the closest tree. The ki blast exploded by taking down more than a half of the forest and burning everything up in his way…

"I have more power than I had! COLD HERE I COME!" Bardock flied to the air.

Namikaze woke up on a grass, near the lake.

"Beautiful" He thought and remembered what happened.

Minato jumped on his legs and started looking around. Suddenly he saw Naruto's ghost.

"Father… This is a tournament… I won to your opponent's son… Please win too…" said and disappeared like smoke.

"All right" Minato smiled. Suddenly someone shouted from a far forest, then an explosion appeared.

"What the?" Namikaze saw how someone floated to the air and went to the lake's way…

A vision appeared in Bardock mind. He saw his body in a lake, and another body, a man with golden hair, on the ground.

When he got out to the real life, he searched for a lake. There were many. But aside with a like there was someone standing. So, Bardock with his new speed approached to the new enemy.

Namikaze stood peacefully when Bardock landed.

"Not the ice family" Bardock thought sadly. How his son could lose to an earthling?

"Namikaze Minato" Naruto's father said.

"Bardock" saiyan parent answered.

"Let's begin shall we?" The fourth Hokage attacked his enemy. He appeared in front of Bardock and threw a kunai with some sort of seal.

Bardock jumped into the air by avoiding the kunai. Suddenly the same kunai appeared in the air and again flew to saiyan. He caught the kunai and broke it. It was fallowed by ten the same looking kunais.

"DAMN YOU! SOUL WAVE!" Bardovk made a "stop" sign. A Green wave shoot out of his hands. It ate the weapons, and approached to Namikaze. The Man disappeared just a sec before the green wave hitting the ground and making an explosion.

"Take this!" Minato appeared near Bardock, and with a kick to saiyans head, Goku's father was sent to the ground.

Saiyan stopped in air, just before the ground, turned around and threw a huge ki blast to the ninja.

Namikaze putted his two hands into oval form, just in front of himself. A small blue ball appeared. Then it started to grow. When the ki blast got enough close to them, Minato with his soccer ball sized blue attack hit to the approaching wave. Then appeared in front of Bardock. Naruto's dad's ball shrunken and hit to third class saiyan's head. Goku's father pulled out some of opponent's hair, by flying back.

"OUCH! MY HAIR! YOU RUINED MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! YOU'RE DEAD! I'M KING MINATO AND NOBODY SHOULDN'T TOUCH MY HAIR!" Minato wildly attacked Bardock. Saiyan, that was still flying, was punched several hundred times to head, the he got two hard kicks, and finally, The fouth Hokage gave him a present: A next blue ball.

"Ransengan!" Namikaze shouted and hit.

Bardock crashed to the grass by making a huge hole. Minato threw a kunai, and it deeply stuck into saiyans arm. The Yellow flash's enemy screamed of pain. Goku's father couldn't move his arm.

"YES! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE ALL FAMILY ARE FOOLS! YOU ARE A SLAVE WHO CHALLENGED A KING!" Minato laughed in a strange voice.

"Slave?" Suddenly kunai that was stuck in saiyans arm broke into pieces. Bardock's hair turned to golden., he floated in air.

Bardock remembered King Vegeta, he remembered king Cold.

"KINGS HAVE TO DIE!" Bardock shouted and regained logical thinking. He landed on the grass. Minato threw a kunai to enemy's head. It broken just from a touch of saiyan's head. Bardock appeared on a lake.

"This is an ultimate attack… SAIYAN'S GLORY WAVE!" Bardock threw his arms in front of himself and shoot a huge violet wave. It hit Minato and exploded. Namikaze fell on the ground dead. Bardock's hair turned black again and he fell to water.

This was his vision.

He burned.

**Well, for me this chapter was AWESOME. Next chapter: Pure kid vs Evil kid. REWIEW!**


End file.
